The Fame Ball
' The' Fame Ball Tour is the first concert tour by Lady Gaga. The tour is to promote her first studio album, ''The Fame''. The show will visit North America. The underground name used by the Haus and staff for the tour is "Joanne". Background The tour was officially announced on January 12, 2009 through Lady Gaga's official Myspace page. This will be her first headlining tour; she has previously served as opening act for New Kids on the Block's New Kids on the Block: Live tour, as well as the Pussycat Doll's World Domination Tour. Gaga stated, "I consider what I do to be more of an Andy Warhol concept: pop performance art, multimedia, fashion, technology, video, film. And it's all coming together, and it's going to be traveling museum show."And it's all coming together, and it's going to be traveling museum show." In an interview with MTV News, Gaga described the tour as, :"It's not really a tour, it's more of a traveling party. I want it to be an entire experience from the minute you walk in the front door to the minute I begin to sing. And when it's all over, everyone's going to press rewind and relive it again. It's going to be as if you're walking into New York circa 1974: There's an art installation in the lobby, a DJ spinning your favorite records in the main room, and then the most haunting performance that you've ever seen on the stage." Shortly after tickets went on sale, certain cities added a second show on the same night due to the high demand for tickets. There was no time to add a second night, so the show will be taking place twice on certain nights. On 20 February 2009, Huliq News reported that Gaga donated tickets and a meet and greet, for any show on her tour, in the United States or Canada, to raise money for Odyssey Charter School and elementary schools in Los Angeles affected by budget cuts. According to Gaga she's preparing three versions of her show to cater to different sizes of the venues she's playing. In an interview with Billboard she said :"I want to have a clear schedule of the dimensions for each venue so that we can properly execute all the technology and visuals. I need to mentally prepare days in advance if things are going to be taken out; otherwise, I won't have a good show...Every show's gonna be an A show by the time I'm done screaming at everyone -- 'Hang it! Hang everything! Find a place to hang it!' That's gonna be my motto." She also stated, "This is going to be, like, the ultimate creative orgasm for me because I'm ready to move on. I'm not restricted to a certain structure for my show anymore. No limitations. I'm free." In May, during an interview with Toronto Sun Gaga announced that the tour is supposed to continue through European festivals in summer. The summer version of the tour started at Kool Hause on June 19, 2009 with Lady Gaga's old band from New York. Some of hers clothes have been modified and other completly changed to fit her mood and new inspirations. The Fame Ball The show is mainly divided into four parts with the last part being the encore. The main show begins with a video introduction called "The Heart" where Gaga appears as alter-ego Candy Warhol. She shows the image of a pink heart on her t-shirt. Then Gaga is shown dressing up for the show. She says "My name is Lady Gaga, and this is my Haus". The video is shown in projection on a giant screen in front of the stage. As the video approaches towards the end, a countdown from ten to one happens, Gaga's face is shown wearing the video sunglass, and flames engulf the screen as it drops. Gaga appears in the middle of the stage. She is surrounded by her dancers holding glass encrusted plates which camouflage them. She wears a futuristic black dress in geometric patterns with a triangular piece on her right breast and peplum. Gaga comes out in the center as the plates roll around and she starts singing "Paparazzi". The performance ends with continuous clicking of the camera. Gaga comes to the top of the pillar and sings a combination of "Starstruck" and "LoveGame" as she is joined by her dancers in tracks and jackets and hands Gaga her trademark disco-stick. "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" starts next where Gaga frolicks with her dancers. This leads to the end of the first part wherein a video introduction called "The Brain" starts with Gaga appearing again as Candy Warhol and brushing her hair. After the video ends, Gaga appears on the stage in a white leotard with lightning shaped symbols on it and says "Some say that Lady Gaga is a lie, and they're right. I am a lie... And every day I kill to make it true." She then starts singing "The Fame" in a remix version of the song. It was followed by "Money Honey". The screens on the back show money being made and expensive mansions and jets. She is joined again by her dancers in backpacks and they do a routine to the dance. As the song ends Gaga disappears for a moment only to appear on the stage while riding a Vespa and wearing a hat made of toppled dominoes. and starts singing "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" with Gaga asking the audience to wave their arms around. The backdrops display a stormy weather scene in contrast to the sunny breezy nature of the song. Next Space Cowboy appears on the stage presenting a remix interlude where Gaga and he at first has a jamming session and later only he performs as Gaga leaves for a costume change. The third part starts with Gaga appearing on the stage in a dress completely made of plastic bubbles. She sits in front of a glass piano and starts singing a piano version of "Poker Face". She sometimes puts her leg on the piano and even plays it with her stilletos. The stage has a blue setting amidst mechanical cloudings. She then thanks the audience for joining her and as a "surprise" plays "Future Love", a new song about science fiction love with the lyrics talking about far-off galaxies, mechanical hearts and constellations. After that she gets up from the piano and leaves as another video interlude called "The Face" starts where Gaga as Candy Warhol is taught how to speak. As the video nears the end Gaga appears on the stage wearing a tutu shaped dress with pointed shoulderpads and peplum. Her dancers were clad in Louis Vuitton Steven Sprouse printed trousers which matched Gaga's shoes. The backdrop changes to show blinking disco lights and Gaga stands while wearing her video sunglasses which display the line "Pop Music Will Never Be Low Brow". A remix of the intro for "Just Dance" starts and Gaga starts singing it while moving around in choreographed dance moves as she is joined by her dancers on stage. During the "half psychotic, sick hypnotic'" interlude, Gaga brings out her trademark disco-stick again. The performance ends with Gaga and her dancers taking a bow in front of the stage and exiting. As part of the encore, after a short musical interlude by Space Cowboy, Gaga appears on the stage in a nude corset, also wearing an admiral's cap. The word Gaga is written on both as well as the fingerless gloves worn by her. She sings "Boys, Boys, Boys" followed by the final song of the show, the actual version of "Poker Face". The show ends amidst confetti and balloons and Gaga disappearing into the pillar with the Mum-mum-mum-ma hook of "Poker Face" being played continuously in the background. The screen comes up and displays the line "Pop Music will Never be Low Brow". Opening Acts *The White Tie Affair (select dates) *Chester French (select dates) *Cinema Bizarre (select dates) *Gary Go (Europe) *Hyper Crush (Europe) Set List American Set List #[[Crevettes Films|'The Heart + Haus Intro']] #"Paparazzi" #"LoveGame" #"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" #'The Brain' #"The Fame" #"Money Honey" #"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" #I'm a lie + "Poker Face" (Acoustic Version) #"Future Love" * #'The Face' #"Just Dance" *'Encore' #"Boys Boys Boys" #"Poker Face" Details *A small part of Starstruck was played at the end of Paparazzi. *Future Love was a new song only played live with no recorded (studio) version. *The show was divised in four art/pop installation according to the Book of Gaga: **1. Spider/Paparazzi shutter dress **2. Ziggy Stardust motorcycle **3. Bubble Dreams **4. The City (metropolis) *Someone who bought a copy of "The Fame" at the concert was able to get it sign by her (Limited copy) *Before the acoustic part of the show, Space Cowboy performed a little interlude with sample of Starstruck, Electric Feel (Justice Remix) by MGMT and Day 'N Nite (Crookers Remix) by KiD CuDi. European / Asian / Australian Setlist # The Heart + Haus Intro #"Paparazzi" #"LoveGame" #"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" #''' The Brain' #"The Fame" #"Money Honey" #"Boys Boys Boys" # 'The Face ' #"Just Dance" #"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" # Band Jam (Punk Rock Rave) #"Brown Eyes" #"Poker Face (Acoustic Version)" #"Poker Face" '''Details' *After LoveGame, a modified version of Wilkommen a cappella was performed on 17,18, 21 July 2009. Short version This set list was used at Moscow nightclub 'Famous'. #"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" #"Money Honey" #"LoveGame" #"The Fame" #"Just Dance" #"Poker Face" (Acoustic Version) #"Poker Face" Tour dates :''All the Fame Ball Tour dates have the tag (Fame Ball) before the venue name. '' *North American Leg/DJ, see concerts in 2009 from March 11 to May 10. *Short Set List/Australian leg of Doll Domination Tour, see concerts in 2009 from May 16 to May 30. *Live Band, see concerts in 2009 from June 8 to September 29. Personnel * Creative Director (s): Matthew "Dada" Williams * Choreographer: Laurie-Ann Gibson * Costume Design: Haus of GaGa * Tour Promoter (s): LiveNation, AEG Live * Tour Sponsor (s): Dylan George Jeans, M.A.C Cosmetics Band The live band are old friends of Lady Gaga from New York. *DJ: Space Cowboy (March 11, 2008 to April 23, 2009), DJ Nicodemus (Nicolas Constantine) (May 1-June 19) *Guitar: Nicolas Constantine (June 26-September 29) *Bass: Thomas Kafafian (June 26-September 29) *Drums: Andreas Brobjer (June 26-September 29) *Keyboards & Synth : Brian London (June 26-September 29) *Keytar: Lady Gaga (in "Paparazzi") *Dancers: Michael Silas, Ian McKenzie, Asiel Hardison Crew *Concert video design: Lady Starlight (director), Lady Gaga Related articles about The Fame Ball The Fame Ball - Fashion Category:Concert tour